evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing the Monster Within/Gallery
Gallery Images Bismuth reveals her dark nature.png|Bismuth revealing her true dark nature to Steven Universe about utilizing the Breaking Point to shatter the Gemstones of Homeworld Gems. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Hans betraying Anna, revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true colors when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim Evers his treachery to Master Gracey and he plans to have Jim's wife Sara marry the Master. The evil butler then flings Jim out the window. Rourke_with_the_missing_Journal_page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true twistedly evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true colors to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. File:Stinky_Pete_the_Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true colors to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Stromboli revealing his true greedy nature after locking Pinocchio in a birdcage to prevent him from going home. The true nature of Waternoose.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose revealing his true colors as he banishes Mike and Sulley into the human world. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil Royal Pain. Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz revealing his true colors, having gone completely insane, murdered several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing till he snatches her. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is and his plan to steal the tablet of Akmunrah. File:Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing himself when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1062.jpg|Happy Chapman revealing his true greedy nature as he jealously watches a news report of his more successful brother Walter the news anchor. Gutt_whispers_to_Manny_revealing_his_true_nature.jpg|Captain Gutt revealing his true nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Eric tasers Kim revealing his true nature.png|Eric betraying Kim Possible, revealing himself to actually be one of Drakken's Synthodrones. He then tasers Kim, knocking her unconscious. Sailor John's true colors.png|Sailor John exposing his true ruthless nature to Thomas as he reveals that he really planned to keep Captain Calles' treasure for himself. Tumblr_m8hzthVUcM1qgp2hpo1_r4_500.gif|Light Yagami revealing his evil side to the Task Force after Near reveals his secret. Given that he no longer needs to hide his dark side, he lets it out with a maniacal laugh. Star-wars-dj-700x301.jpg|DJ reveling his true nature to Finn and Rose as he works for The First Order. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 8.56.56 AM.png|Margaret White about to commit murder against her only daughter. Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 2.53.49 PM.png|Christine chasing down Buddy Repperton. V4_07_00018.png|Whitley Schnee reveals his evil side after manipulating and usurping the inheritance of his father's company from his sister Weiss. Category:Galleries